Feathers
by Never-Understanding-Why
Summary: One secret. A secret that is destroying her life. Can she do anything about it? She can only run...Angsty SheenaxLloyd, Prologue to Bloody Feathers


Hey there! I'm Never Understanding, or Dawn. This is a little one-shot I cooked up when I was bored. It's a SheenaxLloyd pairing, as the summary says. If you don't like the pairing, why are you here? I gave you a warning. Because of this, I do not accept flames. I'm open to constructive criticism and real reviews. This is a first for me so it'll probably be rubbish. I hope it's not though; I'm just going to write it as I think it. This takes place after the party defeat Mithos (in my opinion, they travel around for a bit together and then split up, Zelos is with them, Kratos is in Derris Kharlan and the characters(definitely Sheena and possibly Lloyd) might seem a tad OOC. AND! The story will start off focusing on Lloyd, then move onto Sheena, then back again and so on so on. For the last sections, it'll focus on them both together. I'll see you at the end ok?

Warning: MAJOR DRAMA! I'll go a little overboard with Sheena, but she has a pretty good reason.

Other couples: Very VERY slightly hinted ZelosxColette. VERY VERY SMALL!

Disclaimer: I once owned Tales of Symphonia... then I woke up and realised it was all an amazing dream.

* * *

_Just outside Hima_

"Lloyd!"

"_Lloyd!"_

**_"LLOYD!"_**

The swordsman pulled the flimsy sheet over his head in a feeble attempt to block out the noise.

**_"LLOYD IRVING! GET OUT OF BED IMMIEDIETLY!"_**

He rolled onto his back and groggily opened his eyes to see Raine Sage looming over him.

"Gee Professor, do you really have to shout?" he asked, rubbing his eyes lazily. Raine's face was a mixture of annoyance, worry and discomfort.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and get out of bed! Go on! Get moving! Honestly Lloyd! This is NOT the time for messing about!" She blurred out at once. She stopped pacing to catch her breath and stomped outside to give Lloyd some privacy, but she was barking orders at him every few seconds.

Oblivious as ever Lloyd slowly got up and got changed into his travelling clothes. He stretched, still tired and slow from his rude awakening.  
Buttoning his shirt up he thought:

_"Something must be up, the Professor doesn't get this worried over nothing,"._

He clambered out of his tent and let the morning wind brush against his head. The sight he saw next wasn't pretty. All his friends sat there looking absent minded. Zelos had an arm draped around Colette who was in turn leaning into him, her eyes blank. Presea and Genis sat next to each other staring into the crackling flames of the fire, both lost in thought. Regal was leaning against a tree, his arms folded across his chest now that his handcuffs were off. Raine was staring at Lloyd, her hands curled into fists and her eyes flashing with what seemed to be uneasiness.

"Lloyd, can you please take a seat?" she asked.

"Umm, sure Professor, what's wrong? Why is everyone so upset?" Lloyd replied obliviously as he sat down on the log they were using as a make shift bench.

"Well, it's about Sheena," said Raine, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah, where is she? Is she still sleeping?" he asked, fiddling with the ends of his scarf.

"Not quite, I'm afraid she's not here Lloyd," she relied, hanging her head, all rage leaving her voice when she saw the puzzled look on Lloyd's face, "She's missing,".

Lloyd just stared at Raine, as if she was speaking a completely different language. The news sunk in and his eyes widened.

"What?" he questioned, feeling the need to make sure he had heard her right, "Missing?"

"Yes..."

"When did this happen?" Lloyd's voice began to rise. _"How _did this happen?"

"I-I don't know,"

Lloyd stood up, anger flashing through his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? **_YOU_** ALWAYS KNOW!" he yelled, his hands curling into fists much like Raine's previously had.

"Lloyd! Leave her alone! She's been doing as much as she can! She's only trying to help!" shouted Genis from the fire. He stood up to face Lloyd.

Lloyd turned to face Genis, who had a look of rage and sadness mixed into one plastered on his face. As Lloyd looked at Genis, he was overcome by guilt.

"Genis... Professor... I'm sorry, I need to go for a walk," Lloyd's hands moved to the hilt of his sword and he ran away from the group, tears threatening to fall. He blinked, forcing them away. _Sheena_. Her name haunted his thoughts.

_"What if she's hurt, or even--- No, she can't be..." _Lloyd, lost in his thoughts, immediately stopped as he saw a large pool of blood and a torn magic card. He remembered seeing Sheena use cards just like it, only different colour. This one was pink. The pieces of card that weren't burnt were soaked in blood. Whoever's blood this was had had an encounter with a strong enemy. When Lloyd looked closer, he noticed drops of blood on the path he had been following. They led deeper into the forest.

_"Oh goddess, if your really there, please, help me find Sheena!"_

* * *

_Just outside Hima_

_"I'm sorry Lloyd, I have to go, I'll be too much of a burden for you if I stay..."_

Sheena silently made her way out of her tent, careful not to wake Zelos who had fallen asleep on night watch. If he caught her sneaking about, he would ask more questions than Lloyd would. _Lloyd_. She hated herself for doing this to him, but she loved him too much to stay.

_"Wait, do I really love him?"_

The voice at the back of her mind, the one she had been ignoring for weeks, told her she did. She crept through the bushes where there was less chance of being seen. After walking for a while, she encountered a few monsters, including a powerful bear. It may have been a few weeks after the regeneration journey but there were still a few monsters left, the stronger ones which refused to die. Although Sheena had defeated it, the bear had given her a nasty wound she wouldn't soon forget. All of her right arm was cut and bleeding and not even gels could completely stop the blood. As she walked, the drips fell to the path below her, leaving a trail of the red liquid behind her.

* * *

_Outside Hima_

"SHEENA! **_SHEENA!_**"

Lloyd shouted and shouted until the pain in his throat was to much to bare. He had been running for the past half hour, following the trail of blood. He stopped to catch his breath, when he heard a sound. His head snapped up as he heard a twig snap.

"Sheena?"

* * *

_Outside Hima_

After the battle with the bear, Sheena felt completely weak. By now she had lost a lot of blood and needed a rest. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. She would not stop walking until she was as far away from the camp as possible.

Occasionally she had thought she had heard footsteps behind her, she always sped up, but ever so silently. Going against her will to be quiet, she stood on a well hidden twig which resulted in a loud snap. Sheena sucked in her breath and stood as still as a statue. The eerie silence was broken when she heard her name being called out. Forgetting about quietness and stillness she broke off into a run. Making more noise than she would of liked, she was also slower than usual. Fatigue was catching up with her and she hated it. What's worse was that a certain swordsman in

red was chasing her. And he was gaining.

* * *

_Far away from Hima, on the road to Luin_

Lloyd dashed through the woods, not caring how tired he was. He knew he was chasing something, he just didn't know what. He had a suspicion that it was the summoner he was chasing, his best-friend, the one he cared most for in the group, even more so than Colette. In fact, he loved her.

_"I can't tell her... I'll probably scare her and she'll run away again."_

Drawing his swords just in case, he turned a sharp corner. He sped up when he saw a wisp of a familiar pink and purple robe.

* * *

_Far away from Hima, on the road to Luin_

As Sheena turned a corner, she stumbled on a loose rock, making her lose her balance. She tripped up once more and completely lost her footing. Closing her eyes and waiting for the ground to meet her head on, a million thoughts whipped through her head.

_"What's Lloyd going to do? Is that even Lloyd? Will I have to face the rest of the group again? How will I explain THESE?"_

As all these muddling thoughts racked her brain, she just realised that she had never hit the ground. Instead, Sheena could feel a gloved hand pressed against her stomach and a sharp blade pressed tightly against her neck. Closing her eyes and breathing quietly, she waited for the one who had captured her to speak.

"Sheena..." Lloyd whispered, lowering his swords.

Not wanting to lose an opportunity to escape, Sheena broke into a run. Failing to get anywhere, Lloyd grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a tight hug. As modest as she was, Sheena refused to blush. She was mad at Lloyd for coming after her and would not look weak.

Lloyd pulled away and put his hands on her arms to stop her getting away. He tried to meet her eyes and when he did, was met with a cold, harsh gaze. Sheena's usually kind eyes were flashing with anger, pain and sadness.

"Let me go Lloyd," Lloyd was taken completely by surprise. She wasn't asking, she was demanding.

"No Sheena, I won't let you go. Whatever it is, we can sort it out."

Sheena broke free of his arms but did not run away. Even if she tried, Lloyd would catch her and she was too tired.

"Ha! Say that all you want Lloyd, it's not the truth. It's just words. Words can't help me," She took a step back and Lloyd took one forward.

"Sheena, please, just tell me what's wrong and I...we can sort it out!"

"No Lloyd, please. Don't make me!"

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong!"

"...Fine, I'll show you, but you'll see you can't help me at all!" Sheena took a few steps back, and when Lloyd didn't follow she closed her eyes. A small line appeared between her eye brows, proof that she was concentrating. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Lloyd bought a hand up to his eyes to block the rays. When the light disappeared he heard a cry of pain and saw the ninja he cared for so much.

She was on her knees, hands curled into fists crying out in pain. What amazed Lloyd the most was that on her back was a pair of large, rainbow wings. Yggdrasil's wings.

"SHEENA! Put them away! Get rid of them!" Lloyd screamed as he sprinted over to the fallen summoner.

Shaking violently, she forced herself up and willed herself to put the wings away. In another bright flash, they had gone. Once more, Sheena was on the ground, tears streaming down her face. She pulled her knees to her face and buried her face in her hands.

Lloyd, distraught at what he was seeing, wrapped his arms around Sheena and brought her into another hug. He rocked her gently and held her close, frightened he would lose her if he let go. Her weeping turned into muffled sobs and finally silence. When Lloyd finally dared to let go he could see that her features no longer showed pain and suffering but peacefulness and tranquillity. Fatigue had caught up with the summoner and she was in a deep sleep. Although her soft features showed no pain, the gash on her arm had opened up and was spilling blood everywhere.

Cradling her in his arms, Lloyd picked her up and held her close to him. He needed to find an inn and considering how far they had come from Hima, they were probably closer to Luin. Luin was now an exceptionally grand city thanks to Pietro and all his hard work, not forgetting the thousands of gald Lloyd and the others had donated. He could see the large item shop on the horizon and started his trek. It didn't take long to get there and he rushed through the streets, desperate to find the inn.

Almost kicking the door down on his way in, he dashed up stairs, promising to pay the gald for a room. The only reply he got from the inn keeper was, "The rooms number eight!"

Gently laying her down on a bed, Lloyd shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out some gel. He gently applied it to her arm and sat down in a chair by the window.

_"What's happening to you Sheena?"_

* * *

_Luin_

Her eyes fluttered open and Sheena looked around cautiously. She could tell she was on a comfy bed and by the window in a wicker chair was Lloyd. He looked like he was deep in thought and didn't notice her as she stirred. Sheena propped herself up onto her elbows, ignoring the flash of pain that ran down her back while Lloyd still seemed oblivious to her. Only when she forced her self up onto her hands and let out a yelp of pain did Lloyd notice her.

"Sheena!" He shouted, dashing over to the bed.

She fell back into her pillow, moaning. When she opened her eyes again, Lloyd was standing next to the bed, his eyes filled with worry.

"Lloyd?" Then it all came back to her. Sneaking away from camp. Being caught by Lloyd. Lloyd! The wings!

"Lloyd!" she cried and he pulled her into a tight hug. Sheena enjoyed being in his arms but pulled back, "Lloyd, I'm so sor---" she began.

"No, Sheena. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to pull your... wings out," he said sadly.

"Lloyd, your not the on who gave me these wings! They... were sort of forced on me I guess,"

"Huh?"

"Well, it started out when Mithos' Crucix Crystal was attached to me. I kept getting these pains in my back but I thought nothing of it. Then, they got worse and worse until the final battle. Then they seemed to stop, I thought it was because Mithos's crystal wasn't on my hand anymore. When we finally defeated him and his crystal shattered, I felt something small hit my hand. I thought nothing of it until the pains came back. I think

I still have a shard of Mithos' Crucix Crystal imbedded in my hand. So anyways, the pains started getting worse and worse and then one day when I went out for a walk alone, I tripped up and then... they... appeared. I haven't brought them out since then, except for, well, you know..." Sheena finished with a sigh. She didn't like talking about it, but she could trust Lloyd.

"Sheena, I had no idea..." Lloyd looked grief-stricken, why couldn't it have been him in Sheena's situation. He wished he could take all her pain away.

"Lloyd, I can't go back to the camp, you need to understand that."

"What? Why not?" Lloyd's eyes focused solely on hers as he waited for her to speak.

"I can't Lloyd, I just can't face them." Sheena refused to look him in the eye, she felt so stupid. But no matter what, she would not go back.

"Please Sheena! No-one's going to hate you!" he begged. He would not leave without her.

"Lloyd!" She shouted aggressively, "I am not going back! You're not in my position!

Genis would get his hopes up that Mithos is still alive and Raine would try studying me. Colette would think that everything's fine when it's not. Presea and Regal would just stare at me! And I really don't want to see Zelos at the moment. Please Lloyd, just go back and forget about me, I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving without you Sheena!"

"Then I'll leave without you..." She tried getting up, screwing up her face in agony. She swung her legs off the bed and tried standing up.

"Sheena sit down, you're in no state to walk," Lloyd protested, he got up and pulled her back to her bed.

"You sound just like Raine, and there's nothing wrong with my legs."

"Please, Sheena, just get some rest. For me?" His eyes pleaded with hers. Sheena couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Fine, fine... If it means that much to you, I'll rest for a little while longer,"

"Thanks Sheena..."

* * *

_Luin_

When Sheena woke up, the first thing on her mind was getting out of the hotel as soon as possible. It was dark out and if she hurried, she would be able to make it to Asgard, and then pass through Hakonsia Peak and down to Palmacosta. She would catch a boat to Izoold and find a job in Triet. Maybe if there were no jobs there, she could travel all the way the Katz Village and hide out there. The only problem with that was she would have to pass near Dirk's house and by then; Lloyd would probably be looking for her. As she planned a way around this, she packed gels into her pockets and an extra robe. She stored some essential foods in another pocket and headed towards the door. There she met Lloyd. She held her breath, waiting to be shouted at or maybe even hugged but nothing came. She opened her eyes and Lloyd was still there. He had fallen asleep standing. She let out her breath quietly and slipped pass him.

"See you Lloyd, thanks for everything..."

She tip-toed downstairs and was relieved to see there was no one on the front desk. She opened the front door and stepped outside. It was later than she thought and the sun was already rising over the mountains.

_"If I really want to get to Asgard I'll have to summon Aska or the Sylph to speed things up..."_

She decided to ask the Sylph to take her to Triet. It saved a lot of time walking and there would be less chance of leaving tracks to follow. She

muttered the incantation and in a blur of colour, she disappeared whispering to herself...

_"Dammit Lloyd..."_

_

* * *

_

_Luin_

Lloyd's eyes fluttered open, then quickly shut them again against the sunlight which shone in through the window and straight into his eyes. He put his hand up to block the rays and as soon as he could see properly, he knew something was wrong. Immediately he looked at Sheena's bed and all his worries melted away when he saw a lump under the covers. He walked over to the bed cautiously. Sheena wasn't a morning person.

"Sheena, wake up, it's morning,"

Nothing.

"Sheena... wake up..."

Nothing.

"Sheena?"

Nothing.

Lloyd pulled the covers back, reluctant to see what was there. When he looked; there was just a mound of pillows and a note.

_Sorry._

That was all it said. Lloyd dashed out of the room, and through the front door, not listening to the hotel owners 'good morning lad'. He looked around the streets, people giving him strange looks as he ran around calling a girl's name. Finally, he returned to the hotel and went straight to his room, ignoring the man's ranting about 'how kid's these days never listen to their elders'. He started throwing anything and everything into his pockets or a bag, as tears threatening to fall. He walked out of the hotel, out of Luin, into the open fields. Anger and pain welled up inside him and he started shaking. A single, glassy tear slid down his face quietly.

"DAMMIT SHEENA!"

* * *

So? What do you think? I did try on this, but I ended up cancelling it and I've decided to finish it. I've decided to have this as a prologue for a new story I thought up while writing this. I'm going to have Sheena become an assassin again, as a job she doesn't want. All the killing she's been forced to do has hardened her heart and it's like stone. The TOS gang - minus Kratos (and Sheena of course), with no worlds to save, have been investigating the unsolved murders of different people. This search for the murderer brings them to Triet and then later the cities of Tethella where each time, Sheena escapes from the gangs clutches of justiceness (I know how corny that sounded but just ignore it). I'll have more on this when I think about it more. I'll post it on my profile. Bye guys! Luv ya all!

Dawn


End file.
